Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments relate generally to a robot arm and, more particularly, to control of a robot arm.
Brief Description of Prior Developments
Use of a robot scara arm to transport substrates is known. Conventionally, a robot scara arm for a substrate transport has rotational joints with at least three axis of rotation provided including a rotational wrist at a joint of an end effector to a link of the arm.